<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Crew by Myastar2006</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437168">His Crew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myastar2006/pseuds/Myastar2006'>Myastar2006</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Autistic Monkey D. Luffy, Fish Dad Jinbei, Jinbe is in the crew so fight me, Nakamaship, No Romance, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myastar2006/pseuds/Myastar2006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some little events that I want to happen. Probably won’t, but fight me. #fatherfigurejinbe (let’s be real, he’s the most sane)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jinbei &amp; Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates &amp; Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jinbei’s Newfound Experience (ft. a fridge explosion)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jinbei being oblivious to the top notch stupidity of Luffy for his first little incident with him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinbe was just walking by the kitchen when he hears commotion, so like the oblivious (concerned) new crewmember he is, he walks in to check on the situation. What he finds however shocks him to the point of utter shock.</p>
<p>“LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU TO GO OUTSIDE!”</p>
<p>“But Sanji, this was cool and I wanted to see if it works in the fridge!”</p>
<p>“LUFFY, NOW WE DONT HAVE A FRIDGE!”</p>
<p>Just then, everyone else walks in behind Jinbe.</p>
<p>“Again?” Asks Zoro.</p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘again’?” Ask Jinbe</p>
<p>“This happens at least once every 2 months.” Says Robin.</p>
<p>“LUFFY YOU’RE PAYING!” Yells Nami.</p>
<p>“Awww, do I have to?” Asks Luffy</p>
<p>“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO PUT A EXPLOSIVE IN THERE!” Yelled Sanji. “Isn’t that right Nami-swannn?”</p>
<p>—————————————————————————————</p>
<p>After the whole commotion, they stopped on a small island that was nearby to get a new fridge. Chaos proceeded to come upon the island however, when some dumbass bounty hunters came to pick a fight with Luffy.</p>
<p>“Monkey D. Luffy! We are here to take you in!” Said one of the bounty hunters. “Come with us peacefully or we will have to fight!”</p>
<p>“Jeez, these jerks? I thought we lost them earlier.” Said Zoro.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Zoro! I’ll pummel them to the ground because that’s what a pirate king does!” Said Luffy.</p>
<p>“Luffy, do you think it would be wise to make a commotion?” Asks Jinbe.</p>
<p>“Relax, Jinbe! I know exactly what I’m doing!” Said Luffy.</p>
<p>—————————————————————————————</p>
<p>He didn’t know he was doing. How did Jinbe know that you wonder? That’s because they now have a bunch of bounty hunters chasing them off of the island. But, thanks to Nami and Usopp, they were able to get a fridge and some food from that stop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Law visits to talk to Luffy, he should’ve known he wouldn’t get that as soon as he came into the ship. (Post-Wano because Jinbei is on the crew)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law was a, to be honest miserable man. But don’t blame that on him, that’s how he is. It didn’t help his mood when he made an alliance with Luffy back in Punk Hazard. He wanted to talk to Luffy about defeating the emperor of the sea, Blackbeard.</p><p>But once he came onto the ship, he knew he had a lot of work ahead of him if he wanted to talk to him without a little reward. So, Law did what anyone would do, and got some meat from his ship to bring onto the Sunny.</p><p>“Straw-hat! We need to talk.” Said Law, already on the ship.</p><p>“OHH IS THAT MEAT?” Asked Luffy.</p><p>“Yes, but please talk to me, and then I’ll give it to you.” Said Law, regretting his life choices.</p><p>“TRAFFY! WHYYYYY?” Asked Luffy.</p><p>“BECAUSE YOU WON’T LISTEN TO ME IF YOU EAT THE DAMN MEAT!” Said Law.</p><p>—————————————————————————————</p><p>He regretted that sentence. After he said that, Luffy sulked like a baby and went to the cook. Jinbe than appeared (thank god) and offered to talk to him about his plans before talking to Luffy about them so they could arrange a way to get it through his (surprisingly thick) skull. </p><p>After that, Luffy came out and Law chatted with him about the plan, Luffy, being Luffy agreed. But when he agreed something was different about him. He wasn’t looking for fun, he was looking to avenge his brother, Ace. Jinbe must’ve noticed this from the background because he took Luffy somewhere else to talk. </p><p>‘That damn straw-hat’ Law thought to himself, boarding his own ship. He had a rough time getting the message to Luffy, but hey, at least he got it to him without having to use force.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Beach Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bonding experience with the crew turns into a beach day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“THIS ISLAND HAS A BEACH, SO GET READY!” Yelled Nami.</p><p>Everyone knew the drill, they were going to the beach if they liked it or not because 1. Luffy loved swimming in the ocean with his little float. 2. Nami gets money for modelling for some unfortunate soul who decides they want to take a quick shot of her in her bikini.</p><p>—————————————————————————————</p><p>Everyone was having fun, when all of a sudden someone comes up to Chopper and picks him up. They then run as fast as they could, but gets sucker punched by a certain swordsman.</p><p>“What the hell was that for, jerk?” Asked Zoro.</p><p>“S-sorry sir t-that will never happen again...” said the man.</p><p>“Hey Chopper, come here! Let’s clean you, and then I’ll charge this guy the expense of trying to steal our crewmember!” Said Nami, already having the price.</p><p>You see, this happens all of the time, and they all just learned to keep a keen eye on Chopper.</p><p>“Why is it always me?” Chopper asked Nami.</p><p>“Relax, at least we’re getting money for more meat!” Said Luffy.</p><p>“It’s not for meat you idiot! It’s for choppers supplies, you know how expensive they are?” Asked Nami.</p><p>“Isn’t using me as bait a little wrong?” Asked Chopper.</p><p>“Nah, he had it coming anyways.” Said Nami.</p><p>—————————————————————————————</p><p>After a little attempted escape, and beat down from Jinbei (not being brutal, but not going easy on the poor man), he paid up 100x Choppers bounty, and went on his way.</p><p>The straw-hats were playing among themselves again when someone comes over to Luffy on the beach. Most of the straw-hats know who he is, and what connects him to Luffy. But Jinbei doesn’t.</p><p>“Hey, Sabo!” Yells Luffy.</p><p>“Hey, little bro! How are you doing?” Asked Sabo.</p><p>When I say Jinbei’s jaw dropped, I mean it DROPPED!</p><p>“Brother?” Asks Jinbei.</p><p>“Oh, hello! Nice to meet you, Jinbei! I’m Luffy’s big brother, Sabo! Thanks for taking care of him while I was gone! It means a lot to me!” Said Sabo.</p><p>“OH JINBEI, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU! SABO IS MY BROTHER! ACE AND I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD BUT IT TURNS OUT MY DAD TOOK HIM IN! ISN’T THAT COOL?” Asked Luffy.</p><p>And now Jinbei was wondering why the fuck Dragon would take Sabo but not his own biological son to be in the revolutionary army.</p><p>“Yeah, we met again in Dressrosa!” Said Sabo.</p><p>“What brings you here anyways, Sabo?” Asks Robin.</p><p>“Oh, I’m just here to visit. Oh, by the way, Dragon says that you guys are welcome any time, just don’t destroy anything! You guys have a habit of doing just that!” Said Sabo, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>Boy do they...</p><p>—————————————————————————————</p><p>After catching up with Sabo, and enjoying the beach, they were walking back to the sunny when all of a sudden Zoro and Sanji get into a really heated fight. They end up destroying a bunch of stores, and having to pay for the damage with their allowance from Nami. </p><p>They get a money probation for personal things for a week (but Jinbei buys them one thing and one thing only) and the whole crew has to leave the island due to a mishap with local authorities (Luffy’s fault). Luffy is now on allowance probation, Jinbei let’s Luffy use some of his money for his meat adventures (Sanji is grateful for that) since he doesn’t use his money anyways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ace’s Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I personally think Luffy’s trauma wasn’t touched on enough (like the straw hats obviously need a therapist) so I decided to make this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rough night on the ship for Luffy again, everyone sensed it. The clue was that Luffy wasn’t eating as much as he usually ate, the crew used to just leave him alone for these moments until Jinbei joined (and proceeded to give each member a book on therapy, because they probably needed it). </p><p>Now, Jinbei is pretty much Luffy’s support system, since Rayleigh taught Luffy lots on the island, sure, but it wasn’t like he was here to check on the boy every time he was down, nether was his family really. Jinbei wanted to help his captain grow and learn how to deal with things while having boundaries. </p><p>Then he realized what day it was.</p><p>It was January 1st.</p><p>Ace’s birthday.</p><p>Jinbei then decided that it would be best to get Sanji to make a cake, to celebrate his life, rather than mourn his death. Sanji didn’t really mind, once he realized it was for Luffy due to the size of the cake (he knew Jinbei couldn’t eat a 3 layer cake all by himself) and proceeded to make some bacon to go with it (because Luffy loves meat).</p><p>Next step was to get some of the crews party supplies. This was to simply lighten the mood, because Ace would’ve wanted that on his birthday. He got them, than he brought them outside and started decorating.</p><p>Once the rest of the crew realized what Jinbei was doing, they all helped set everything up for a little birthday party.</p><p>—————————————————————————————</p><p>After all of the setting up was done, it was time for Jinbei to get Luffy, which was the trickiest task of the night. Jinbei thought it would be him because the wrong thing could make another rampage happen, and the ship isn’t the place to have a traumatized man rampaging.</p><p>“Hey, Luffy?” Jinbei called.</p><p>“Jinbei, leave me alone...” said Luffy, in a low voice.</p><p>“Luffy, I know what day it is. Would Ace want you to be sulking around while it’s his special day? Come on, Sanji has a meat buffet for dinner, and we have a giant cake.” Said Jinbei, in the most Luffy-attracting way possible. </p><p>“Really? A meat buffet? Did he make the cake out of meat too?” Asked Luffy.</p><p>“No, but it’s chocolate. And I made sure Sanji didn’t do anything stupid with the cake.” Said Jinbei.</p><p>He knows that the cook wouldn’t do something to the cake in this situation, but knows that Luffy has had his cakes tampered with before. Not with the ingredients (Sanji has too much pride for that), but rather, with the wording (let’s just say, Jinbei now makes Zoro’s birthday cakes) so he knows Luffy may be concerned about Ace’s cake.</p><p>“Okay, only because it’s for Ace.” Said Luffy, getting out of bed.</p><p>—————————————————————————————</p><p>The rest of the night went by quickly, everyone had a bunch of fun. Brook played happy music, Zoro fought with Sanji, Chopper was with Robin on a team playing a board game against Usopp and Luffy (Robin and Chopper are unstoppable, it’s really not a fair matchup). Franky was playing with Luffy, and Nami was making a surprise for Luffy with Jinbei.</p><p>After everything was over and done with, Nami gave her surprise to Luffy. It was a mini-Ace made out of yarn, crocheted by Nami. Jinbei helped her, of course, by finding the supplies and pictures needed to make it. Luffy cried into Nami’s arms after she gave it to him.</p><p>Jinbei knew that Luffy often would think about what happened at Marineford, but thought that a memento of him that he could sleep with would make it better.</p><p>Sanji then proceeded to give out the cake after dinner, and good thing it wasn’t a meat cake, because Luffy was able to share this time. Sanji also didn’t put ‘happy birthday you son of a bitch’ on the cake, so that’s some good news. </p><p>All was well, and what made it better was a firey light coming the ships way. They all knew who it was, it was Luffy’s other brother, Sabo.</p><p>“Ohhh, am I late to the party?” Sabo asked amused.</p><p>“SABO SABO, NAMI MADE ME A MINI-ACE! ISN’T HE COOL!” Bragged Luffy, clutching onto it as Sabo chuckled.</p><p>“That’s really cool, did you thank her?” Asked Sabo.</p><p>“Yeah, he did! My shirt is still wet from all the tears.” Said Nami.</p><p>“Oh, sorry about that Nami. Thanks again, now I’m actually able to celebrate.” Said Luffy.</p><p>“Yeah, I was coming here to give you this, Luffy! Open up.” Said Sabo, handing Luffy a box.</p><p>What was in the box shocked a lot of people. It was a picture of ace’s grave, since Luffy never got to see it yet.</p><p>“He got buried next to pops?” Asked Luffy.</p><p>“Yeah, and guess who managed to get the marines to actually let us do that?” Asked Sabo.</p><p>“WHO WHO?” Asked Luffy, who was now excited to know who it was so he would thank that person.</p><p>“It was red-haired shanks!” Said Sabo, looking at his brother who was now shocked.</p><p>—————————————————————————————</p><p>It was very late after Sabo left, so everyone agreed to just go to bed. But Luffy snuck out in the middle of the night, and Jinbei just barely saw his get out. So Jinbei just let him have his space until he heard Luffy crying. He than came out of the dorm and comforted Luffy for the rest of the time he was crying, until he fell asleep. Jinbei then proceeded to bring him to his bed and sleep with him, and mini-ace in the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I personally thought Ace as a whole would be a touchy subject, and people wouldn’t disturb Luffy’s “bad” days, at least until Jinbei came. Also, can the crew just get a therapist? </p><p>Anyways, the reason Nami couldn’t make Luffy a Ace stuffie before was because she didn’t have the supplies she needed since she only saw him once, and needed some more reference photos (Jinbei had them because of his time with Whitebeard). </p><p>Also Jinbei is Luffy’s support system because of the fact that he has that trustworthiness and personality. He respects Luffy, and Luffy respects him. They trust each other with trauma, kind of.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Slave Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luffy being worried about Jinbei's dream, because he ISN'T SELFISH. Results in a mission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The straw-hat pirates were having an ordinary day at sea, when all of a sudden, like usual, Nami yells at someone for not doing their duty for that day. But today was different because it was Luffy being yelled at. Sure, he could be lazy sometimes, but it's his ship, and he usually does the chores with joy. Then everyone realized, <strong>oh fuck</strong>.</p><p>Luffy was now in his room, sulking because of two things. The other being his lack of motivation of getting out of bed.</p><p>"Did anyone see today's paper anywhere? I can't find it!" Asks Jinbei, so the whole crew hears. Nobody answers.</p><p>With the possibility that Luffy has it in mind, he heads up to him knowing he's in for a hell of a ride. "Hey Luffy, do you have today's paper?" Asked Jinbei, calmly.</p><p>"Yeah, why? Do you need it?" Asked Luffy.</p><p>"Yeah, what's wrong? You seem down lately." Said Jinbei.</p><p>"More slaves, Jinbei. Your dream, I-It's not coming true..." said Luffy, with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"That's what you're sad about?" Asked Jinbei.</p><p>"Yeah, I-I thought t-the slaves were getting f-freed..." said Luffy, beginning to cry.</p><p>"Luffy, as much as I liked reading the article about punching that dragon right in the face, you can't solve slavery with a simple punch. Some people just need to be educated about how bad discrimination based on your race really is." Said Jinbei.</p><p>"I k-know, b-but t-t-their suffering... what if weepihoshi got enslaved too?" Asked Luffy.</p><p>"Luffy, they won't enslave a princess, but I know you're also concerned with all of the other fishmen. You remember the pirate group I was in?' Asks Jinbei. Luffy nods. "Well, we freed slaves from their 'owners', your brother's friend in the revolutionary army actually got rescued by us." Jinbei adds.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After a little more chatting about how Luffy shouldn't really worry about Jinbei's dream right now, and how they could free the slaves if he wanted, they settled on freeing them as soon as possible, which was the next day, since a major auction for slaves was happening in their next island.</p><p>So the next day arrives, and Jinbei tells everyone the plan. Nami and Sanji are decoys, while the others go to the back of the auction.</p><p>Luffy, Jinbei, Usopp, and Robin are a team at one end of the back room.</p><p>"Hey guys, I think I see some people over there..." says Usopp, hoping they aren't staff.</p><p>Turns out, they were the Revolutionary Army (Sabo and Koala). Luffy sees Sabo and makes a bit too much noise. Chaos erupts.</p><p>"LUFFY I <em>TOLD</em> YOU TO SHUT UP!" Yells Usopp, while being chased by the staff.</p><p>"We already freed some prisoners, plus Sabo is here so we can beat their asses!" Says Luffy, hoping that will do some good.</p><p>"WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS?" Yells Usopp, not believing the stupidity of his captain, yet again.</p><p>"Oops, sorry. I forgot." Say Luffy.</p><p>"YOU FORGOT?" Asks everyone else.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry. They should've probably freed them by now, right?" Asks Luffy.</p><p>"YOU IDIOT, THEY WERE FURTHER FROM THE EXIT!" Says Usopp, not believing <strong>SOMEONE DIDN'T POINT OUT THAT IMPERFECTION IN THEIR PLAN.</strong></p><p>They were now cornered. <strong>Oh shit, this was bad.</strong></p><p>Then, everyone (but Usopp, because he is a bit slow) gets ready to fight. They end up winning, of course. But not without Usopp having his signature broken nose (EVERY GOD DAMNED MISSION).</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Everyone is now out alive, and not enslaved. Luffy and Sabo ended up getting <em>too carried </em>away and burns the auction house down (they both get a scolding from their overseers), Zoro and Sanji also get into a fight that ends up breaking someone's cabbage cart ("MY CABBAGES!"). They end up paying their allowance for a day.</p><p>Today was an eventful day for Luffy, Jinbei, and the rest of the straw-hats (and Sabo and Koala). Jinbei is happy that the crew got to have a good (as good as it gets) experience with their mission. Jinbei was also grateful for his crew, that actually cared about his race and their freedom. Because to Luffy, most fishmen are friends (except for Hody and Arlong, those people are jerks).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Happy New Year!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew celebrates New Years! (Night before chapter 4)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realized that, in the spirit of New Years, we need a prequel from Chapter 4. And due to the fact that I want to have fluff, Luffy won’t realize it’s Ace’s birthday until midnight.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was New Years, so naturally, the straw-hats wanted to celebrate, after all, it’s been 2 years since they did that together. So they threw a party, as chaotically as they could (Luffy’s idea) on a ship.</p><p>Sanji was cooking the food, Nami and Robin were getting games out to play. They chose Twister as their first game, and decided to make teams.</p><p>“Uh, shouldn’t we play something else? Devil fruits may be unfair...” said Usopp.</p><p>“No, Usopp, they are not.” Said Luffy.</p><p>“YES THEY ARE LUFFY, YOU CAN STRETCH YOUR BODY, HOW IS THAT FAIR?” Asked Usopp, surprised his captain could be ‘that dumb’. He then realized that Luffy might be faking being oblivious.</p><p>“Then what should we play?” Asked Robin.</p><p>“How about a bit of poker?” Suggested Nami, already readying her bets.</p><p>“Sure.” Said Luffy.</p><p>“YOU IDIOT, SHE WILL MAKE US GO BROKE! LAST TIME WE PLAYED WE COULDN’T BUY OUR OWN ITEMS FOR A WEEK!” Yelled Usopp.</p><p>“Relax, we’re going to win this time!” Said Luffy.</p><p>“How about we play something that doesn’t involve advantages or gambling?” Suggested Jinbei (to everyone’s relief)</p><p>“Hide and go seek?” Asked Chopper.</p><p>“YEAH, WE SHOULD PLAY!” Said Luffy.</p><p>“Well that’s settled, who is going to be it?” Asked Zoro.</p><p>“I will.” Said Nami, with an evil look on her face. The rest of the crew wondered what she was planning to do with that power.</p><p>“No, no, no! We can’t trust you with that Nami! We would be insane to! If you insist, I’ll be it, since I’m the sniper!” Said Usopp.</p><p>“Okay then, that’s settled.” Said Zoro.</p><p>—————————————————————————————</p><p>Zoro was the first one to be found, he got lost while Usopp was counting, and got found.</p><p>Second was Franky, he was easy to find, since his bright cyborg body wasn’t designed for such a game.</p><p>Third to be found was Sanji, apparently he was looking for Robin and Nami to hide with them.</p><p>Fourth was Luffy, who was hiding inside an empty barrel.</p><p>Fifth (and sixth) to be found was Robin and Chopper, they were both hiding in Robin and Nami’s room, reading a book in the closet.</p><p>Seventh to be found was Brook, Usopp passed him at first because he thought Brook was a decoration, but looked back and realized he was the real deal.</p><p>Eight was Nami, she was hiding in her tangerine bush.</p><p>Last, was Jinbei (that cheater), he was hiding underwater. Everyone shrugged it off because technically it wouldn’t kill Usopp to look for him there (which was the only rule they established).</p><p>Next event was fireworks (set up by Franky and Usopp). Everyone was sitting eating their dinner, when the fireworks suddenly started going for everyone. This is because Luffy decided to sneak off to play with fireworks (that got him a lecture from Jinbei on what not to do with the fireworks). After that was over, they tried again (this time Jinbei made sure to keep an eye on Luffy), and the fireworks went well. Everyone enjoyed them, and Luffy didn’t have the chance to move them again.</p><p>Last was counting down. This is when Luffy realized what day it was. So after the countdown was over, he went right to bed. Everyone was oblivious to Luffy’s change in nature because he was masking his realization.</p><p>Overall everyone had a good New Year’s Eve, now it’s time for January 1st. Happy Birthday, Ace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Past...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically a whole sequence with Rayleigh during the time he was training. Because Luffy has trauma, and it needs to be addressed more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cloudy day to start, but the day only got more cloudy. <em>Just like that day. </em>No, Luffy shouldn’t think about that, it’s not that day anymore (<strike>he died because of his weakness</strike>).</p><p>Rayleigh notices something off about Luffy on this certain day, so they take a break. It’s only 1 month into the training, so they’ve had a few days like this, since it’s still too soon for him to have fully healed (<strike>he’s still weak</strike>). <br/><br/></p><p>“Luffy, you okay?” Asks Rayleigh.</p><p>”Uh, yeah... yeah...” said Luffy, clearly distracted by something else.</p><p>”It doesn’t seem like it, you know I could help, if you wanted me to.” Said Rayleigh.</p><p>At this point Luffy thought he was being too weak (<strike>like the crybaby he once was</strike>). Why was Rayleigh pitying him, he wondered. Why was he being so nice to a man who got his captains son killed?</p><p>”Look, things like this take time to heal, Luffy. When Roger died, I was devastated. But I grew, and hopefully I could help you do the same. Do you just want to talk about it for the rest of the day?” Asked Rayleigh.</p><p>”Yeah, thanks.” Said Luffy.</p><p>”No problem.” Said Rayleigh, almost saying captain right after, as Luffy reminded his so much of Roger <em>damn you, Roger. Looks like I have someone to mentor though the way of life after all.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t know if I really did Rayleigh some justice, but here is a story about him and Luffy talking things out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sick.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sanji is sick, chaos in the kitchen proceeds to happen once Luffy gets hungry.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Why didn’t Sanji chose to be sick on an island?’ Usopp wonders, while looking at the kitchens disastrous state.</p><p>“Usopp, where’s Sanji?” Luffy asks.</p><p>“Luffy, he’s sick.” Says Usopp, wondering what the hell his captains going to do about that.</p><p>“Okay, I’m going to slap it out of him.” Says Luffy, not aware of the fact that sicknesses don’t work that way.</p><p>“LUFFY IT DOESNT WORK THAT WAY!” Yells Usopp, stopping him from leaving.</p><p>“Then who will make me food? I want my cook.” Says Luffy, pouting.</p><p>“What’s going on here? Looks like the perverted cook is finally sick, huh? Now you need food. That’s what’s happening?” Asks Zoro.</p><p>“OH, YOU KNOW HOW TO COOK?” Asks Luffy.</p><p>“Hell no, I am a swordsman, not some designer.” Said Zoro.</p><p>“Awwww, maybe I can slap it out of Sanji then!” Said Luffy.</p><p>“NOPE NOPE NOPE, I was put in charge of you for now because Jinbei is going on his morning swim. You are not ‘slapping the sickness’ out of Sanji. Chopper is trying to heal him, you’re going to do more harm than good, Luffy.” Said Usopp, clearly done with his bullshit.</p><p>“But I’m hungry...” said Luffy.</p><p>—————————————————————————————</p><p>The argument continued until Jinbei got back from his morning swim (to Usopp’s delight). Jinbei than offered to cook Luffy something himself (Usopp was shocked he even knew how to cook) and Luffy was satisfied with that. </p><p>However, when Zoro said it was better than Sanji’s (he didn’t really think that, but said it just to piss Sanji off), that’s when Luffy got ahead of himself. He was going to attack Zoro if Jinbei wasn’t there to hold him back. At the end of the day, Zoro learned a valuable lesson. Never insult Sanji’s cooking around Luffy, he will be mad if you do.</p><p>—————————————————————————————</p><p>The next day, Sanji was better enough to get up, however he was still sick. So Chopper gone to some pharmacy on an nearby island (along with Nami) to get some medicine, while Jinbei, Luffy, and Usopp went to get food supplies (because Sanji was too sick, he protested too, but Jinbei reassured him).</p><p>While getting food supplies for the ship, Luffy had his eye on one fish. A crocodile, because it reminded him of his time with Ace and Sabo. Usopp knew that, of course, so did Jinbei. So they bought ALL of them. They also got some things Sanji wrote on a list (before he got sick).</p><p>At the end of the shopping haul, Jinbei, Luffy, and Usopp went to the pharmacy to check up on Chopper and Nami. They end up running into some thugs who tried to steal money from Nami on the way there. The thugs were on the floor, all beat up.</p><p>“Geez, who are those guys?” Asked Luffy.</p><p>“It looks like one of them has a note on his forehead.” Said Usopp.</p><p>The note said ‘these guys were generous enough to give me all of their money - Nami’</p><p>“Geez, she really did a number on those guys.” Said Usopp.</p><p>—————————————————————————————</p><p>After they get into the pharmacy they see Nami, after successfully bribing the guy at the register to give her the medicine for a lower price (by seducing). Jinbei isn’t even shocked anymore, since he is used to the shenanigans they pull. After they get out of the pharmacy, Nami goes onto the ship to see Zoro taking care of Sanji.</p><p>“Don’t. Tell. A. Soul.” Says Zoro.</p><p>“Oh I won’t, for a price!” Says Nami.</p><p>With that, Zoro is in debt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Captain’s Behaviours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically the crew looking into some of Luffy’s weird behaviours.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to do this because it’s basically going to go together with my headcanon that Luffy is autistic (I am autistic, and relate to him quite a bit). Not all autistics are antisocial, I’m reminding you all of this now, because I know deep down in the internet who believe that this is a universal symptom. Autism is a spectrum.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone on the crew realize something they don’t find normal with Luffy when they first meet him.</p><p>For Zoro, it’s ignoring the fact that he was in private marine property.</p><p>For Nami and Usopp, it was him trusting them too easily.</p><p>For Sanji, it was taking down a marine captain, and not caring about the consequences. It was in a way that Sanji thought that Luffy didn’t know what they would do to him if they found out.</p><p>For Chopper, it was immediately calling him food, ignoring the fact that he was a talking reindeer.</p><p>For Robin and Franky, was the fact that he trusted them even though they were enemies with him before.</p><p>For Brook it was Luffy asking the weirdest questions, instead of the most obvious (to most people) questions.</p><p>For Jinbei, was the fact that Luffy broke into Impel Down and made friends with a bunch of people, criminals, just for Ace.</p><p>They all know something for a fact, Luffy is Luffy, but he might just have something more to that charm than people let onto.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now, I want to make this clear right now. Not all of these things may be autistic traits (I couldn’t really find anything for him meeting Jinbei), but I think these are the closet things in turn of meeting people.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fish-dad Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Encounters with some of the crew that left Jinbei shocked for a good while.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might make this type of thing into some reoccurring chapter thing, because fish-dad needs a break...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinbei was interested at the very least in joining the straw hats, but he didn’t expect for there to be plenty of adults (who act like children) to look after. Thank god it’s not the whole crew, but it’s a majority. He agreed to look after Luffy, but he guesses they are a package deal?!?!? He doesn’t really know anymore.</p><p>Once, Zoro was having a birthday. And Sanji, being his rival, put a message on his cake, that didn’t really sit well with him. It said ‘happy birthday you son of a bitch’. Zoro and Sanji got into a huge fight over the message. Jinbei now makes birthday cakes for Zoro.</p><p>There was also another time when Usopp was messing around with some of Zoro’s mini daggers (just in case, ya know), and they got into a fight with each other that somehow got, not then injured, but the ships ONLY DOCTOR injured. So Jinbei, being the person he is, heals Chopper and gives both Zoro and Usopp a questioning and scolding (because he doesn’t know how the FUCK Chopper had to do with a dagger)</p><p>There was also another time when Luffy decided it was a good idea to go into an island (filled to the brim with marines) WITHOUT A DISGUISE. He supports Luffy when his dumbassery (yes, a word to describe it) is reasonable to some extent, but he wasn’t going to support it on this level.</p><p>Finally, most of the crew owes Nami money for damages to islands they’ve been to. Luffy has the most, with damages from 20+ islands (Jinbei stopped counting)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fish-dad Shenanigans | Part: 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More situations Jinbei has come into while in the crew.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You thought you’ve heard all of the stories about that straw hats? Nope!</p>
<p>Brook and Sanji tried to follow the girls into the bath so many times, Jinbei had to guard the door when the girls had baths (it would consist of Franky and Jinbei doing things together while the girls were in there)</p>
<p>Luffy once replaced Franky’s cola with orange juice. He malfunctioned for about a day. Jinbei had to make sure that Luffy wasn’t around Franky with a liquid without supervision.</p>
<p>When someone is in dept with Nami, they are in DEPT (it never happened to him, but he knows). He had to give Luffy some money multiple times because he destroyed many things and didn’t have anything to pay back to Nami.</p>
<p>When he first heard of Robin’s little morbid phrases, he thought he was going insane. The more they happened, the more he thought he was into the insanity. Nobody spoke about it around Jinbei until a stranger (that they were with) noticed and mentioned it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There’s a little one for you guys! I’ll start making more content about all of the straw hats as a whole lol, it’s just that profound love for our favourite fish dad/uncle.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Injured...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Strawhats are injured after a fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crew was currently having a hard time recovering from injuries from a previous fight, so Luffy, being the least injured (besides Chopper, but his mental state is injured) decides to help them with a little morale boost. They all were in Chopper’s medical office, so it was easy enough to talk to them.</p><p>But what Luffy was too dumb to realize before he dared to get out of bed, that he WAS THE MOST INJURED PERSON ON THE CREW. So, Luffy passed out when he got out of bed, and Jinbei being there and healthy enough, caught him.</p><p>“He’s such a dumbass.” Said Sanji, smoking.</p><p>“SANJI I TOLD YOU NOT TO SMOKE IN MY OFFICE! ITS UNHEALTHY!” Said Chopper, taking his cigarette and throwing it out of the window.</p><p>“Yeah dumb cook, look what you did to Chopper, now he’s more stressed than before.” Said Zoro.</p><p>“Can you two just shut up for once?” Asked Nami.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m trying to read.” Said Robin.</p><p>“OF COURSE MY LADIES, I’M SORRY!” Said Sanji (than getting chopped in the head right after).</p><p>After that, they all just stayed silent. Jinbei decided to sleep with Luffy so he wouldn’t try to get up again, everyone else just did their own (safe) thing. For most crewmembers, that was just sleeping.</p><p>—————————————————————————————</p><p>The next day arrived and Jinbei, Sanji, Franky, and Nami were all better enough to get back to their daily routines. The rest of the strawhats weren’t well enough yet. Jinbei stayed with Luffy though, since he didn’t trust him (as he should) to roam around on his own, if his one brain cell decided to do that.</p><p>Now Jinbei was on the ship, in the medical room with just him and Luffy (everyone else was well enough to go to their beds). Luffy was still injured from going against such a strong foe. Sanji brought them breakfast in bed, since Luffy was up and hungry, and Jinbei wouldn’t let him go walking around the deck in his state.</p><p>After that, it was a daunting task to try to convince Luffy to go to sleep. He tried. But, Luffy kept on insisting he was fine. Chopper told him to get to sleep, but he still didn’t listen. Until, he was so bored he actually (finally) went to sleep.</p><p>—————————————————————————————</p><p>That sleep lasted for about an hour before Luffy woke up again and started (this time more awake) insisting he was just fine AGAIN. Jinbei decided to just screw it and let Luffy find out for himself that he is NOT FINE.</p><p>Luffy ended up not even getting out of bed because his body gave up on him. So, Jinbei sat with him the whole time and found something to do with him (since Luffy wasn’t complaining or tired).</p><p>The strawhats visited and played board games with him, one by one, as the rest got better, and he got a bit better too. But Luffy was still injured, and his injuries were intense.</p><p>That night was long for both Luffy and Jinbei, because Luffy had a nightmare about Ace when he first tried to go to sleep, and just couldn’t again yet. While Jinbei, took time to talk it out with Luffy, and then couldn’t get to sleep afterwards. This was because when Luffy fell asleep, again, he ended up having another nightmare about Ace. It was a trauma relapse, and this crew really needed a proper therapist.</p><p>So the next, and final time Luffy tried to go to sleep, Jinbei did something a little extra once he fell asleep, and wrapped his arms around Luffy.</p><p>He knew Luffy would get over this injury, but Jinbei will get his, wreckless, captain to get over it faster and better by just being there for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I AM SO SORRY! My writing method really sucks when trying to do something that I really need to do.</p><p>I said: let’s bring y’all some Strawhat fluff</p><p>What I actually gave: FUCKING ANGST</p><p>I am sorry I also didn’t include much of them, I’m just a sucker for Jinbei and Luffy’s dynamic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>